


Playing Without Permission

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty Xander is caught playing with something that doesn't belong to him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Without Permission

Close, so close. 

His lips trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut, an image of that leather duster opening and revealing Spike in all of his naked glory pushing his passion to the limits. Calluses on his palms caught on the ridge of his dick, an extra point of friction that was shoving him higher, faster.

Close, so close.

He barely had time to register being slammed onto his stomach, the blows raining on his ass making him cry out and come with no further stimulation.

“You know that dick belongs to me Pet – I didn't say you could play....”

* * *


End file.
